


The Battle to Stay With You

by RisingSonic17



Series: Bayonetta/Corrin & Hades Arc [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action, Angst, Cousin Incest, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Past Torture, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest, Smash 4 Era, Suffering, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: All of Corrin's siblings has come to the mansion to confront Bayonetta and take Corrin back home. Corrin doesn't want to leave and he issues a challenge to defeat Bayonetta in order to stay. Will Corrin be able to win? Can Bayonetta put her pride aside for Corrin? Will the two finally reveal how they feel for each other?
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Bayonetta/Corrin & Hades Arc [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139255
Kudos: 3





	The Battle to Stay With You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded on FF.Net on 06-26-16  
> Once a three chapter story I combined into one large story.

It is a sunny day outside. Everyone is outside relaxing and conversing with each other. Bayonetta is sitting on the roof of the mansion with Cloud. The Umbran Witch couldn't stop thinking about Corrin. The care and concern that the Nohrian Prince showed to her kind of touched her a little bit. It had her thinking. The first time she met Corrin, she didn't really want anything to do with him. Corrin was just a boy toy to play with and use for her own benefits. After the accident about mentioning Corrin's mother, the Umbran Witch started to see him in a new light. 

He wasn't just someone who bent over backwards for anybody who treated him nicely. He was willing to call them out on their attitude problem. Corrin also showed how deadly he could be in battle when angered. It made her appreciate Corrin's sweet nature even more even though his innocence did drive her insane. Because of Corrin's pure and oblivious mind, it kept the Umbran Witch smiling. Cloud noticed Bayonetta's rather weird action lately confusing him greatly. 

"Uh, are you alright Bayo? You've been acting rather...strange lately. It's starting to weird me out a little." Cloud says. 

Bayonetta loses her train of thought as Cloud's words hit her ears. "I'm alright Cloud. My mind has just been on the little one lately."

"Corrin? What about him? Did something happen between you two?"

"Nothing much. Just after the whole fiasco with Hades and the demons, I saved his life. He healed me up. He starts talking about how I should be more careful. Then I...kissed him." Bayonetta muttered the last words before her thoughts took over again. 

She had kissed him before although they were cute affectionate kisses that didn't mean much except to make him flustered. This time it was different. When she kissed him, she wanted it to last longer. She was dictating the pace of the kiss and Corrin had no idea what was going on. She could see it in his beautiful red eyes that made her heart race. It was why she quickly went back into the mansion despite the confidence in her tone. If she stayed any longer, she might have kissed him again without an excuse.

"That's it? You just...kissed him?" Cloud asked her.

"Yeah. No big deal." Bayonetta shrugs.

"Doesn't seem that way with how you've been acting lately. I think you're finally starting to grow affection for Corrin."

"Whatever." Bayonetta rolls her eyes.

"I never expected you of all people to act like this. Usually no man can fluster you. Guess Corrin found out the secret to do that.” The blonde swordsman jokes.

"At least I can talk to women I like without pausing every ten seconds and then not saying another word to her." The Umbran Witch bites back. "Since you're so interested in talking about my dragon, let's talk about yours. By the way, how's your eye darling?" Bayonetta smirked.

Cloud turns away from Bayonetta. "Healed. Thank you very much. Kamui isn't my dragon either. There's nothing to talk about because there's nothing going on between us."

"You have that long sword of yours and you don't bother to put it to good use. I'll never understand how you could fall for someone who has a stick up her ass. Everyone has their preference I suppose."

"Drop it alright. She’s just a friend. Besides, she probably doesn't feel the same anyway." Cloud growls.

It was obvious Bayonetta was getting defensive with him about her growing feelings for Corrin, but it was better to put him on the spot about Kamui than deal with it. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered to deal with the Umbran Witch especially when she had to throw in some dick jokes.

"You can be pretty annoying sometimes, you know that?” Cloud grumbles as he scratches the back of his head. 

“But you love me.” Bayonetta teases, poking at Cloud’s cheeks.

The blonde pushes Bayonetta’s hand away. "I'm going to head out to train. If you see Corrin or Kamui, tell them I'm in the training room."

Bayonetta gave a small nod of acknowledgement as he left the roof. The silence returned and she was allowed to think about her feelings again. The Umbran Witch was furious about the whole incident. The demons kidnapping her dragon prince, Hades mocking their friendship and the terrified look Corrin gave her when he saw her take the sword wound for her. This never happened before in her long life as an Umbran Witch. She was not one for romance. Any encounter she’s had with prior guys was just a fling. Corrin was different though. She didn’t understand why the dragon prince attracted her so much. His kindness? His looks? His submissive nature? Bayonetta shook her head in annoyance. She needed to do something to clear her mind.

A portal appears in the distance. Bayonetta raises her eyebrow at the portal appearing in front of her view. A man emerged out of the portal. He was wearing all back, glasses, a blue scarf that was wrapped around his neck, and had a camera in his hand. Bayonetta recognized the man who appeared out of the portal. Bayonetta jumped off the roof to go greet her friend.

"Well well, Luka. What a surprise it is to see you." Bayonetta greets.

"Oh Bayonetta! Thank goodness it was easy to find you here…even though you came and found me." Luka bowed.

"What brings you here darling?"

"You gotta help! They're demons attacking back in our world! Coming to you is the only option I got."

"Geez, I have to get my hands dirty again because of those bastards?" Bayonetta sighs. She started to grow more annoyed with demons after the whole invasion. "Alright, I'm not busy at the moment. I'll get rid of them easy"

"Thank you so much Bayonetta. Also, I got you this.” Luka smiled and pulled out a red rose. He bowed and gave it to Bayonetta.

Bayonetta took the rose. She smiles. "Thank you Luka. I appreciate the gift. What's the occasion?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Well you know you've been gone for quite some time. Thought I'd give you something to show how much I miss you. All that time without you has left me to feel...lonely." Luka winks at Bayonetta.

"Is that so? I feel flattered that you feel that way." 

"Really? Well maybe after you take care of those demons I can treat you to a lovely dinner, on me." 

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"What's the matter? Don't find me attractive?" Luka asks in a teasing tone.

Corrin comes out of the mansion and sees Bayonetta. He sees that Bayonetta is not alone and sees another man getting very close with the Umbran Witch. Something began to stir up within Corrin. He balled his hands into a fist and started shaking. This is a different emotion that Corrin has never felt before. He's felt anger before, but this was different.

_ "Who is that man? Why is getting so close to Cere like that? Very...close." _

Corrin couldn't stop growling. He tried to tell himself that there wasn't anything wrong with Bayonetta having other friends outside of Smash, but he needed to know who this man was which is why he approached her despite his better judgement. Corrin coughs to get Bayonetta and Luka's attention.

Bayonetta jumped a little seeing Corrin behind her. "C-Corrin. I didn't know you were there."

"Hey, who's this little guy? A friend of yours Bayonetta?" Luka asks.

"I guess you could say that."

Corrin felt disappointed that Bayonetta said they were friends. That is what they were after all.

"How's it going kid? I'm Luka." Luka introduced himself as he extended his hand.

Corrin growlS at Luka addressing him like he's some child. "I'm...Eighteen!" He ended up raising his voice without realizing it. Luka was a little taken aback from Corrin's sudden outburst.

Luka stepped back a bit. "Woah! Easy there kiddo!"

"Corrin wait! This is Luka. We've been friends with each other for a while. He came to me for a favor." Bayonetta tried to calm Corrin down, noticing the obvious distress in his eyes. She had to make a mental note to not insult his age or insinuate he was a kid. Hades got away with it, but Luka made it obvious that he didn't look like an adult.

Corrin observed Luka. Luka was much taller, his body was more muscular, and he looked to be the same age if not older as Bayonetta. Corrin suddenly felt a little disappointed in himself looking at Luka.

"Bayonetta we have to go. Like right now." Luka reminded with urgency.

"Go? Where are you going Cere?" Corrin questions..

"I have to take care of some business back in my world. I'll be right back dear."

"Yeah, don't worry kid. I promise Bayonetta will come back safe in sound." Luka said.

Bayonetta and Luka go inside the portal to go back to their world. Corrin felt a lump in his throat as the Umbran Witch walked away with another man. Corrin walked back to the mansion still fuming with anger. He goes to the training room walking past Cloud. Corrin turns his attention to the sandbag and he stabs it with his lance. Corrin continued to repeatedly stab the sandbag letting out loud roars and growling. For a moment, he wanted to imagine he was stabbing something other than a sandbag, but it only frustrated him more he started to think like a violent dragon. Cloud started to get a little worried. 

"Corrin! Calm down! Take it easy!" Cloud yells.

Corrin stopped. He stops stabbing the now torn up Sandbag. He took some deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

"What's up with you Corrin?" Cloud asks.

"C-Cere...She went to her world with this other man. I...I just got angry seeing him with her."

Cloud understood the real reason why the Nohrian Prince was angry. Knowing that Corrin probably didn't understand the feeling of jealousy.

"Well, is this guy friends with Bayonetta?" He asks. Corrin nodded as an answer. "The guy probably means well. No reason to get all upset. Hey, I'll give you some time to yourself to cool your head. I'll be outside."

Corrin started thinking about Luka again and how he looked compared to him. "Hey Cloud. How do I become muscular like you?"

"Uh...Well you can lift your sword like they're weights. It works out for me so it should for you I guess." Cloud shrugs.

Cloud leaves the training room leaving Corrin by himself. Corrin lets out another sigh as he stared at the mirror that was in the training room. At the very least he hadn't broken that, but seeing the mess he made, he knew he would have to clean it up and get another sandbag.

"How shameful of a prince like me to act like this…" Corrin murmured darkly to himself as he started picking up the fluff off the ground. "What is happening to me? I…"

* * *

Another portal appeared outside of the mansion. Marth, Roy, and Ike stopped what they were doing to see what was emerging from the portal. Nine individuals came from the portal: four men with two of them riding on horses and five ladies. It was Corrin and Kamui’s relatives from the lands of Hoshido and Nohr. Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, Xander, Leo, Camilla, Elise, and Azura. They all came walking towards the mansion and they looked like they had a mission to fulfill. Everyone stood close to each other wondering what was going on.

"Who are those guys?" Roy asks.

"I think these are the rest of Corrin and Kamui's siblings. We saw the purple haired lady when we were at the beach." Marth says.

"Why are they here? You think they're after Corrin?" Ike wondered.

"Probably. Things might get a little crazy." Marth said worriedly

"Who is in charge here?" Ryoma asks..

“Who are you guys?” Ike asks.

"Greetings. I am Ryoma. These are my younger sisters Hinoka and Sakura, and my younger brother Takumi.” The Hoshidan King introduces.

"And I am Xander. This is my younger brother Leo, my youngest sister Elise, Princess Azura and I'm sure you've already met Camilla. She came to this world to check up on our brother Corrin. There were letters speaking of a woman who has been hurting him."

"Yes. We are here to speak with this Bayonetta woman. We've been hearing that she's the strongest fighter here. We want to have a few words with her." 

A portal appeared and the families turned to it. Bayonetta and Luka come out of the portal with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you so much Bayonetta. You really laid waste to those demons." Luka cheered.

Bayonetta dust herself off. "Yeah. They never had the chance against me." The Umbran Witch turns to see the Hoshido and Nohrian family looking right at her. There was a feeling of tension between the Umbran Witch and the family. Bayonetta shot a glare at Camilla. She realized what this situation was about. The Umbran Witch was face to face with Corrin's family. "Luka…you should leave."

Luka gets the feeling that something big was about to go down. He didn’t want to be in the middle of it. "Alright then. I'll see you soon Bayonetta." He jumped back into the portal to go back to his world.

Now there was a stare down between Bayonetta and Corrin's family. The Umbran Witch stood her ground to prepare for the confrontation.

* * *

Kamui is in her bathroom washing her hair. She looks in the mirror and sees she had baggy eyes from another night of no sleep. Ever since she had that one nightmare with those demons, they just kept recurring. The demons haunted her, demoralized her and taunted her about Corrin leaving her for Bayonetta. The Nohrian Princess thought it would be best to stay up. It still didn't help because the demons just kept haunting her mind. She looked like a mess.

"My head hurts...These demons just won't leave me alone. I need to get some air." Kamui mumbles in a tired voice.

Kamui walked out of her bathroom to leave the mansion. When Kamui stepped out, she saw Mario standing in front of the doorway. "Uh, what's going on here?"

"Kamui...You have some visitors." Mario pointed at Kamui's family with Bayonetta.

Kamui gasped at what she saw.  _ "Oh no. They're here! I-I knew they were coming, but I didn't think it would be today! They're with Bayonetta too. This...This is not good."  _ Kamui thought.

"So, you must be Bayonetta. We've been expecting to meet you." Xander spoke in a stern tone.

The Umbran Witch folded her arms."Is that so? You're all Corrin siblings I assume. He's mentioned you all to me before. I've met one already." Bayonetta shot a stare at Camilla.

"Our brother hasn't been performing well at these tournaments as of late. From what I can gather from those letters he sent, it is because of you." Ryoma told her sternly. Compared to Xander, he didn't hide how he obviously didn't like her and believed Camilla's words.

"From what my sister Camilla has told me, you're said to be dangerous, cruel, and merciless." Xander says.

Bayonetta shakes her head. She wasn’t surprised that Camilla would make her sound like the worst person possible. “You know what they say about assumptions don’t you? Makes an ass out of you and me.”

"We will like to ask you a few questions concerning our brother. May we take this in private?" The Nohrian King requested.

"I don't mind that. Let's find somewhere we can sit and talk."

Kamui looked as her older brothers continued speaking with Bayonetta. She feared about what they wanted from the Umbra Witch.

_ "You know why they're here Kamui. They're here to take Corrin away from you."  _ Pride said.

_ "He'll be taken away and will never come back."  _ Malicious laughed.

_ "And you still haven't confessed to him. What a shame."  _ Pain laughed.

All the demons started laughing inside Kamui's head. The Nohrian Princess covered her ears to try and block out the laughs. " _ Stop! Leave me alone! I can't let them see me like this. I have to hide."  _ Kamui says to herself.

Kamui quickly ran to the side of the mansion hoping that none of her siblings saw her. Unfortunately, she wasn't stealthy enough and her brother Takumi caught a glimpse of his sister running away.

_ "Kamui? Where is she headed? I better go see what's going on."  _ Takumi thought. Takumi walks away while his siblings aren't looking to chase after Kamui.

Kamui just kept running. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and bumped into Cloud. Kamui's heart started beating rapidly as she was now face to face with the blonde swordsman.

"C-Cloud! I-I'm sorry! I-I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Kamui spoke fast and stumbled on her words.

"Kamui, slow down. It's okay. I'm not mad at you." Cloud started before he noticed how pale the dragon princess looked. "You don't look well Kamui. Is everything alright?" He asks with concern.

Kamui didn't want to tell Cloud about the demons haunting her. She didn't know what help Cloud would be for her if she told him about her situation. "I-It's just...My family is here."

"They are? What's the reason?"

"Bayonetta. They also know about Corrin's lack of performance lately. They...They plan on taking him back home...I don't want that to happen Cloud! I don't want them to take Corrin away. I'm...very worried about what will happen." Kamui started shaking. She was getting closer to crying.

Cloud felt a little uncomfortable. He has a tough time trying to comfort others. He puts his hand on Kamui's shoulder. "Hey. Don't cry Kamui. It's okay. I'm here for you if you need to let your emotions out."

Kamui wipes her eyes. "T-Thank you Cloud."

Takumi comes in and sees his sister in the arms of a stranger. Takumi started to grow angry "Hey! Unhand my sister you scum!" Takumi yelled.

Cloud and Kamui turned to Takumi. "Takumi?! I-It's not what you think!" Kamui tries to explain.

"Stand aside Kamui! I won't allow this...this...this scum to put his filthy hands all over you! Who do you think you are?" Takumi turns his attention to Cloud.

"H-Hey! I think there's a bit of a misunderstanding. I was just trying to comfort Kamui. There is nothing going on between us." Cloud tried to explain.

"Do you think I'm some sort of fool? I know what I saw. I won't allow your dirty deeds to succeed you scum! If you think you're putting your filthy hands anywhere near my sister, you've got another thing coming! Draw your weapon!" Takumi takes out his Fujin Yumi.

"Takumi stop!" Kamui yells.

"Look, I don't want to get into a fight. There's no need to start violence over something that can be solved over a simple explanation." Cloud says

"What's this? Turning down a battle? How cowardly of you." Takumi smirks.

That comment struck a nerve in the Cloud. He took a breath to keep his composure. "Coward? No. You've got it all wrong. I just don't want to hurt you in front of Kamui."

"You hurt me? You should be the one who's worried about getting hurt. Are you going to fight me? Or will you just run away?"

_ "Not like I have a choice. He's not going to listen to reason."  _ Cloud thought. He takes out his Fusion Sword and gets into his fighting stance.

"Cloud! Takumi!" Kamui cried.

Cloud lifts up his sword and charges his Limit Break. Takumi looked in confusion of what Cloud was doing.

"Hey! What are you doing just standing there?! This is a battle!" Takumi yelled. Cloud just ignored Takumi and continued to charge his Limit Break. Takumi started to get annoyed at Cloud not paying him any attention. "I will not be treated like a fool!" Takumi takes out his arrow and starts shooting at Cloud. Cloud quickly dodges all of Takumi's arrow shots. Takumi was getting frustrated with Cloud's evasion. "Damn it! Hold still you coward! Why don't you come and face me you scum?!"

Cloud's Limit Break was now fully charged. A smirk appeared on his face. "If you say so."

Cloud dashed towards Takumi. Takumi gets flustered at Cloud's speed and swings his bow at Cloud. Cloud quickly dodges Takumi's attack and uses Finishing Touch on Takumi. Takumi screams as he is sent flying into the air.

"He asked for it." Cloud shrugs.

Takumi falls back down to the ground face first. Takumi held his head in pain. "I-Is that all you got? I’m not finished with you yet."

The blonde swordsman was getting really irritated with the Hoshidan Prince. “Look, I told you I didn't want to fight. Kamui just happened to bump into me and she was upset. I was just trying to comfort her. I wasn't planning on doing anything with her nor had any intention to. I was trying to help her out…I think it's best if I just go."

Cloud walks away from Takumi and Kamui to head back inside the mansion.

"Cloud wait! I'm sorry!" Kamui yells. Cloud didn't look back. Kamui started to grow angry and turns her attention to Takumi. "What the hell is wrong with you Takumi?!"

"Sister, I-I was just trying to he-"

"Save it Takumi! Cloud was trying to explain the situation and you decided to be stubborn and not listen. You make it hard for me to not get angry at you Takumi! You're my little brother and I know you're worried, but I can't stand how meddlesome you can be! I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to me. You'd think I'd just forget that you nearly killed me because you didn't trust Corrin? How dare you?!"

"Kamui...I..."

"Just leave me alone Takumi!" Kamui walked away from Takumi and headed inside the mansion.

Takumi wanted to chase after her but knew when the dragon princess was in one of those moods, it was best to stay away. He cursed to himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. Hopefully Kamui wouldn't rant on him to Ryoma about his actions just now.

* * *

**Garden**

Bayonetta and the family are sitting together at a table. Xander is drinking tea that Peach had made for everybody. Bayonetta is feeling a little worried about the questions she was going to get asked. Any wrong answer would cause a lot of issues.

"I must say Bayonetta, that princess friend of yours knows how to make tea. It's very delicious." Xander compliments.

"Yes...she does." Bayonetta takes a sip of her tea.

"Xander, now it's not the time to have a nice conversation. We're supposed to be interrogating this witch. She's the reason why our brother is not performing well!" Ryoma says.

"Relax Ryoma. I was just getting to my question. Now let's start with something basic. How did you meet Corrin?" Xander asks.

"I was trying to find a partner for a team battle. Without much time, I found Corrin resting and I...asked if he would like to team. He agreed. After that, we just started talking."

Bayonetta wasn't completely lying. Corrin didn't really agree to team with the Umbran Witch. She just dragged him to the battlefield and they just fought together with no synergy. It was embarrassing on her end especially since there was a lot of friendly fire on both of their ends due to the lack of synergy.

"How do you two perform well in battle together?" Ryoma asks.

"We've only teamed that one time. It…did not go well for us. As for us fighting each other, we're both tied in wins and both fights have been very close. Corrin is the only one to ever compare to me in terms of skill."

"Oh! I have a question!" Elise raised her hand excitedly. "Where did you get your outfit?! It's so amazing!"

Bayonetta felt a little awkward by Elise's off topic question. "Uh...Well, my outfit is made out of my hair."

"Woah! If I changed into a witch, will my hair make an outfit as cool as yours?!" 

"Elise, now it's not the time for trivial questions like that.” Leo says. He turns to the Umbran Witch. “What is your occupation Bayonetta?" 

"I’m a witch. I just don't do anything wicked or evil. I usually just take care of demons and angels that try to destroy my world. Other than that, I don't do much." The Umbran Witch shrugs

"I have a question for you, witch. What is your relationship with that man we saw you with? Is that a lover of some kind? Flirting with my brother while you're in a relationship is not good." Camilla smirked evilly.

Bayonetta snarled at Camilla. She knew what Camilla was trying to do. Bayonetta tries to keep calm in order to answer the question.

"Luka and I are just friends. He asked me for a favor to get rid of demons and I fulfilled his request. I have no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with him. We're only friends. If we were together, I wouldn't be cruel and do that."

There was a lot of venom in her tone despite trying to answer that calmly. Camilla continued to smirk knowing she couldn't bark back any insult in front of the other family members.

"U-Um. Miss Bayonetta. What do you and Corrin do when you're not fighting in this competition?" Sakura asks shyly.

"I take Corrin with me to do some shopping together. He's a nice company to have."

"Were you aware of the letters Corrin sent to us? All the letters contained messages about him being hurt and depressed. Apparently you were responsible for his misery." Hinoka suddenly asked,

Bayonetta became silent for a moment. She didn't know Corrin sent letters to his siblings during that incident where she insulted his mother.  _ "So he was still upset with me. “What did he say in those letters? If he's telling them that I made him depressed, it most likely wasn't anything good." Bayonetta thought darkly to herself. _ Her expression changed, but she was able to pretend she wasn't too affected even if it showed in her voice. "I...I was not aware of the letters."

"This question is the most important to me. How do you really feel about Corrin?" Azura asked.

Bayonetta was struggling to find the right words to say. She does see Corrin as someone very valuable to her. However, she wasn't the best at admitting her feelings for someone. "W-Well...I like Corrin…as a friend that's all. I do find Corrin to be a very wonderful and kind loving friend to me."

The Umbran Witch wanted to hit herself for the way she worded that answer. The siblings could tell that she was lying to herself. Her cheeks fortunately didn't turn red, but it was still difficult to keep her composure if Azura pushed the question. 

Corrin comes outside and is shocked to see his siblings were here. He also sees Bayonetta along with his siblings and he starts to grow fearful.

"Everyone...W-What are you all doing here?" Corrin asks.

"Corrin. We were just speaking about you." Xander replies.

"About me? What's going on here?"

"We came to this world because we heard about your lack of performance in these tournaments. You were chosen for this tournament to perform at your strongest and win! Not to fall short and lose!" Ryoma says.

"R-Ryoma...I-I…" Corrin was struggling to find words to say.

"Due to your lack of participation, Ryoma and I have decided that it would be best to take you back home." Xander says.

Corrin's heart began to shatter. He didn't want to leave the mansion. He wouldn't have freedom anymore. He will have to leave all of his new friends behind. The thing that hurt him the most was he wouldn't see Bayonetta ever again.

"N-No! Please! I don't want to leave! I like it! Please don't let me go back home!" Corrin cried like a stubborn child.

"I'm sorry Corrin. We've made our decision." Xander says.

Corrin was on the verge of crying. There was no way he could persuade his siblings into having him stay. Corrin thought of a very dangerous term in order to stay in the mansion, but it also meant risking everything. He couldn't afford to let his elder siblings make the decision for him.

"Well…what if I beat Cere?!"

All the siblings looked shocked. Bayonetta was the most surprised by Corrin's words.

"Corrin! What are you suggesting?!" Ryoma asked.

"If I beat Cere in a battle, then I get to stay here. If I lose, you can take me back home."

Ryoma was far from thrilled with Corrin's quick bargain chip he put on the table. The dragon prince was adamant about staying that he was willing to drag others into it. Why would he think that the Umbra Witch would allow him to win if she caused him so much misery in the first place? She would only hurt him even more. Xander, however, listened to what Corrin had to offer and turned to Bayonetta.

"Bayonetta? Do you accept Corrin's challenge?" Xander asks.

Bayonetta stood there silent. She was in a really tough situation. If she refuses, Corrin would have to leave and she would be seen as a coward for letting the dragon prince leave without a fight. It would be the final nail in the coffin that she did not treasure her friendship with Corrin and he was just an object to be thrown away after he was no longer useful. If she agrees, she would have to show no mercy to the Nohrian Prince and fight to win. The only reason Corrin won the second time was because his rage overtook his mind and she couldn't get a good read on him because of his anger. Bayonetta sighs to herself realizing she was in a lose-lose situation unless Corrin miraculously defeated her.

"Yes…I accept the challenge." She solemnly says.

"Corrin, you got yourself a deal. You will be facing Bayonetta in order to stay here. We will all be observing you to see that you are still capable of. Train up. You have a lot on the line." Ryoma told him sternly.

All the siblings got up and slowly walks away from Bayonetta and Corrin leaving the two to just stare at each other in silence. They couldn't say anything to each other, but their expressions spoke a thousand words. Corrin turned away from Bayonetta and walked back inside the mansion leaving the Umbra Witch alone to ponder what to do with the upcoming battle. Unfortunately, she didn't have an answer.

* * *

Kamui is sitting on the couch in the living room drinking tea to calm herself down. Azura comes into the living room and greets her cousin.

"Kamui. It's so good to see you." Azura smiles.

"Azura!" Kamui hugs the songstress. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Kamui. How are you doing in these tournaments?"

"I've been doing very well. I've been placing very high and going even with the top fighters. It's a struggle, but I strive to be the best!"

"I see. I've heard that Corrin hasn't been doing well lately."

Kamui's expression darkened at the mention of his performance if only because of a certain witch. "Ugh! It's because of that witch! Instead of training, Corrin is too busy going shopping with her. He's always daydreaming and talking about her. Corrin would sometimes go inside her room and I don't know what they do in there! Ugh! It just drives me insane!" Kamui ranted.

"You seem very upset at Bayonetta."

"I am! And I hate how much time Corrin spends with her!"

"Kamui, you still have feelings for Corrin don't you?" Azura asks worriedly. Kamui turns away from Azura knowing that she was judging her. The songstress shakes her head in disappointment. "Kamui. You know you're not supposed to have these feelings for your brother. It's wrong."

Kamui was getting flashbacks of those exact same words that Robin told her. She started to grow angry as a result. "No! No not you too Azura! I love Corrin! He means everything to me!"

"Kamui, you know that these feelings are forbidden. You can love Corrin, but not in the way you do. You know it's not right."

"What about us Azura?!"

Azura closes her eyes and turns away from the dragon princess. "Kamui..."

"Don't you remember? That night we spent together. The same night we confessed to each other. You were my first Azura. You said you loved me!"

"That was before I found out we were cousins Kamui. After that, I had to cut the ties with you. We can't go back and change what happened between us. We did make love. We did confess to each other. However, it's still not right to fall in love with your siblings. Kamui, you have to drop your feelings for Corrin."

"How could you say that?! I love Corrin! And Corrin loves me too Azura!"

"Yes. He does love you Kamui, but not in the way you think."

"No...you're wrong! I won't listen to you!"

Kamui walks past Azura and heads upstairs to her room. Azura could be heard calling out to her once, but the dragon princess ignored her. The songstress did not pursue her though and felt she would have to learn the hard way. Kamui slams the door behind her. She sees Corrin was in the room as well and her heart began pounding.

Corrin turns to see his sister. "Oh sister! I didn't see you there. Is everything alright?" He asks. He notices something was wrong with his twin and was quick to forget his own problems in favor of figuring out what was wrong with Kamui.

"Corrin...do...do you love me?" Kamui asks rather shyly.

"Of course I do! I love you Kamui. You know you mean a lot to me." Corrin smiles at his sister. "I don't know what I would do without you…"

A tear stream fell from Kamui's eyes as she smiled. "I'm...so happy to hear that."

"Sister? Is everything alright?" Corrin felt something a little unusual about Kamui.

Kamui walks up slowly to Corrin. Her eyes were filled with lust. She was walking as if she was in a hypnotic trance. Kamui places her hands on Corrin's chest and pushes him down to the bed falling on top of him.

"Corrin. Kiss me."

Corrin was confused by her sudden request before he found Kamui's lips pressed against his own. Compared to the gentle kiss that Bayonetta ironically gave him, this kiss was aggressive. Kamui was holding down her brother so that he wouldn't struggle. Corrin was too stunned to actually resist her until he felt his chest hurt. He didn't know why, but he knew this was wrong. When the two had to catch their breath, Corrin indeed protested.

"K-Kamui. Wait a minute!" Corrin shouted as he forced himself to grab at Kamui's arm in an attempt to push her off.

Kamui stopped kissing Corrin, noticing that he was resisting. "Corrin? What's wrong?"

"This doesn't feel right…you kissing me."

The silver haired princess is surprised by this response. "W-What?! What are you trying to say?!"

"I just...don't think we should be doing this. It's not right to kiss someone else when you're already in love with another."

Kamui's heart shattered at that moment. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She realized that the person Corrin was talking about was Bayonetta. Kamui gets off of Corrin and quickly runs out of her room.

"Sis, wait!" Corrin yelled as he tried to get up but found himself unable to leave. He didn't know what he did wrong to make her cry. He felt like he made it worse. However, he would have to follow her eventually. He couldn't bear to see his sister like this.

Kamui runs out of the mansion and into the garden. She cried her eyes out. She is crushed that she couldn't prevent her brother from being taken away by another.

_ "Poor Poor Kamui."  _ Malicious laughs.

_ "You did all you could to keep Corrin."  _ Pride says.

_ "But you failed. As expected from someone as weak as you are."  _ Hatred laughs.

_ "Your misery is delicious. You must feel so worthless that you lost your brother to that witch."  _ Pain laughs.

_ "There's only one thing left. Your soul! Your soul is ours now!"  _ Fury yells.

Five hands reached from under Kamui's feet and grabbed all over her body. The demons were trying to drag Kamui down to the Underworld. Kamui didn't fight back. She couldn't fight back. She had given up on herself. Gunshots were being fired at the hands trying to drag Kamui. All the demon hands went back down to the Underworld not wanting to be killed. Kamui falls to her knees.

Bayonetta walks up to Kamui and picks her up from the ground. "What was that about?!" She questioned in an agitated tone.

Kamui was still completely out of it. Bayonetta groaned as she ended up smacking the girl on the cheek to snap her out of her trance.

"W-What?!" The silver haired swordswoman looks up at the Umbran Witch. “You…”

"I'm asking you a question dear. What just happened? What were those demons doing here? I was certain that the God of the Underworld knew when to call it quits with the mansion."

The dragon princess tried to regain her composure. Those negative thoughts were completely gone once those demons had been chased away, but now she was feeling empty.

"…A-After the invasion, I started getting haunted by these demons. I kept having nightmares about how they wanted to take my soul. T-They almost did. If you didn't save me then I would have…"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I don’t have time for gratitude. I need some answers. Why do you feel so strongly for Corrin? Why is Corrin the way he is? What is it between you two?"

All of these questions were personal. Bayonetta wanted answers and she wanted it now…even if Kamui was still out of it. She saw the look in Kamui's eyes.

Kamui sighs, knowing she wasn't going to be left alone until she told her something. "You saved me so I…don't have much of a choice...I guess…I should start from the beginning…"

* * *

_ Flashback _

**Kamui’s P.O.V**

It all started when we were kids. We were living in the Kingdom of Hoshido until we were kidnapped by Nohr that day. When we arrived there, Corrin and I were separated from each other. We were both locked away in a different part of the fortress alone. I still remember those nights where I would just cry, beg, and scream for my brother. Our retainer Gunter helped us both from getting punished by my father for not cooperating. This…was before we even met Xander, Camilla, Leon and Elise. Even though Gunter tried his best to keep us out of trouble, the king still wanted us to suffer.

I remember playing with Gunter that day until I was finally summoned to meet my kidnapper. Gunter was not allowed to be in the chamber with him. He feared for my life as would I, but Garon had dark intentions concerning my brother and me.

That evening I obeyed the king and was led to the king's chamber. There, I was able to meet my brother again. Corrin was such a crybaby. Even when told not to, he was still in tears. He was able to hold them in when he was promised to see me sister again. I remember how happy we were to be reunited if only for a brief moment. I missed comforting him, nurturing him…loving him…everything a big sister was supposed to do for her little brother. But, Garon was a cruel man. Once we were reunited, he had ordered Iago to take my precious brother away from me. He cried to let him be with me, but I was simply too weak to do anything. Then, Garon struck a deal with me.

"I see promise in you." Garon said. "Your eyes remind me greatly of the man that you called "father." I wonder if you will be as resilient as him."

I looked up at the king. "W-What?"

"…You love your little brother very much…do you?"

I nodded my head when he said that and he only gave me an evil smirk as a response.

"I have no use for a weakling like him. However, I see that if I want to get you to even cooperate, I will keep him around. All you need to do is do exactly what I tell you and I'll let you see your brother whenever you wish if it does not conflict with my schedule."

Garon did not have any intentions of me seeing Corrin, but thanks to my siblings from Nohr, I was able to make it work as I got older. As a child, all I knew was I wanted to remain by my brother's side. I didn't want him to be killed because I didn't want to listen to the evil king. I knew Corrin wouldn't be able to emotionally withstand anything thrown at him. So I agreed.

"…B-But can you promise me something Y-your Majesty?"

Garon raises his eyebrow in intrigue. "Hmm?"

"I-If my brother does something that you don't like, please punish me instead. I…I'm willing to take all the abuse meant for him…s-so please…"

Garon really enjoyed the idea of my suffering, so he agreed almost immediately. I wouldn't be aware of all the verbal abuse he would inflict on Corrin. I had no proof of it except when I found out later in life when Corrin hadn't emotionally matured like I had. Add to the fact that he made sure to starve my poor brother whenever he had the chance. It’s a miracle he's still able to smile…because I know I wasn't smiling, except when I was with my siblings. They meant the world to me during dark times…but that wasn't going to be enough for me as I grew up. Soon, all the abuse I had endured would catch up to me…and I would end up as I am today."

_ Flashback end _

* * *

Kamui didn't feel like showing Bayonetta her scars to prove how much physical abuse she endured. The Umbran Witch was able to get some information about why Corrin acted the way he did. If he was treated poorly, it would explain why he seemed completely oblivious to so many topics that the average person would know. Despite that, he was still trusting for his own good…

"Garon really hated my brother…" Kamui continued. "Unlike me, Garon felt like he couldn't use him for anything at the moment. He was only a hostage to get me to do his dirty work and I made sure to do it perfectly. I'm so good at battling because I was trained as a child…unlike Corrin."

"I see…”

"…Corrin wasn't allowed to have nice things, but he was given everything just so he would drive Garon to just executing him. He had ordered Gunter to check up on Corrin when he wasn't training me. Jakob was my butler, but I had ordered him to look after Corrin because I could handle myself. Our maids Felicia and Flora were assigned specifically to Corrin due to his inability to handle himself. He has at least six retainers. Although, Jakob and Kaze swore to me first before him.

“All those retainers to babysit one person. Almost like he was handicapped or something.” Bayonetta comments.

"Garon didn't allow Corrin to have any friends. When Corrin befriended Silas, Garon attempted to execute him for trying to take my brother out of the fortress for a picnic. Because Corrin begged not to get him killed, Silas was banished instead. Corrin would not stop crying after that until he was forced to forget."

“Forget?” The Umbran Witch asked.

"I…can't really explain it. Camilla told me that a way to get Corrin to stop crying was to pretend that something didn't happen…so we all pretended that Silas didn't exist and Corrin just believed that Silas was just a figment of his imagination."

Bayonetta's eyes widened in horror at that revelation. It dug a little deeper into Corrin's messed up psyche that he would never admit.

Kamui tightens her fist and grits her teeth. "…I cursed my father's soul every waking moment for what he did to Corrin." She growls.

"How does this explain your obsession for Corrin?" Bayonetta asks.

"…I was getting to that. We were fifteen. We've both matured in terms of looks. I found myself being very attracted to Corrin. He was such a handsome guy and I just I just found myself in love. Corrin was still seen as weak to my father, so he wasn't allowed to leave. Actually, he was allowed to in some cases, but they were for political reasons."

"Of what kind?" Bayonetta wondered.

"I watched our maids dress Corrin up in dresses, putting make-up on him and basically feminizing him. It was for a party. Corrin was basically being used for a figure for marriage and other stuff. Corrin hated it. He hated how Garon refused to assign him to a woman because he wasn't considered "manly" enough. Garon would say horrible things about Corrin's body…and I rather not state them…it's really cruel."

It then dawned on the Umbran Witch. The day she made Corrin try on a dress and he freaked out. It was all starting to make sense to her now. "Is it the reason why…" Bayonetta stopped herself. "Never mind, please continue. I assume Corrin didn't take it face down though…right?"

Kamui nods. "Corrin's not really good at standing up for himself. You should know that by now. Honestly, I felt like he should have told Xander about it so he could find a way around being married off before he was eighteen. Instead, when the party happened, he reacted poorly to how the suitors were being to him and started whining and crying for us to help him. When it was over…I got punished for Corrin's failure..."

* * *

_ Flashback _

**Dungeon**

"AHHH!" Kamui screams in pain as my father whipped me. Her body is slightly exposed. Feeling the lashes pierce through her skin as Garon whipped her. The Nohrian struggled trying to get back on my feet.

"You pathetic girl! That useless brother of yours has made a complete embarrassment out of me! He had one job and that was to be an object for marriage! Then he ruined it all with all that crying! If he had just kept his mouth shut then that would be one less problem I would have to deal with! Now I have to send my children to quell a possible rebellion because your brother couldn't be a doll for these potential allies!" Garon slaps Kamui in the face, making her fall back down to the ground. "I am very disappointed in you Kamui. You're going to pay for your brother's incompetence. You're going to realize why it was a mistake to allow trash like that to live!"

Garon starts whipping Kamui again. Her yells echoed through the dungeon chambers. She felt like she was going to faint. Kamui tried crawling away from my father, but he pulled her by the hair and threw her to a corner. He just continued to whip Kamui. The silver haired soon fell unconscious after several whippings.

_ Flashback end _

* * *

Bayonetta shakes her head in disgust. _ "Ugh. Sickening. They’ve both had it rough. This is getting too much for me to hear.” She says to herself. _

Kamui continued. “We then had a party months later. On that day, that was when my love for Corrin blossomed…”

* * *

_ Flashback _

**Kingdom of Nohr, Garon’s Castle**

Everyone was conversing with each other in the ballroom. Kamui is alone wearing a white prince outfit. She was feeling rather rebellious, especially after what happened at the last party. Since she got the choice as one of Garon's most trusty soldiers, she could wear whatever she wanted. Kamui sees Corrin come into the ballroom with a silver ball gown dress on him. She was smitten by Corrin's beauty. 

Kamui sees that her brother was walking with his head down when he came in. She looks around, seeing people gawking at his beauty. Corrin walked slower, kept his hands close to his chest and forced himself to smile when he had to look up. Someone must have scared him enough to act like a windup doll. It started to worry Kamui, she approached her brother.

"Hey, Corrin. Is everything alright?"

Corrin looked up with sorrowful red eyes and he shook his head. He hesitated to speak, but then decided it would be okay to talk to his big sister. "I-I'm sorry sister. I-I'm not supposed to be talking right now. I was ordered by father and Iago to not speak."

"What? Why?!"

"They said I had to wait for someone to dance with. I-I don't want to dance with any of these men, sister. They're really weird and creepy to look at." Corrin shook in fear as he looked up and noticed a group of men staring at him causing him to look down on the floor again. "I…I don't want to shame father and the family again…s-so I have to do this but…but…"

Kamui scanned the area and glared at all the men that were staring at my brother. How dare they think that he was for sale, because Garon said he was? Kamui wanted to take her sword and decapitate each and every one of those slimeballs. She notices Iago observing Corrin from a distance. He was examining Corrin from head to toe and licked his lips every time he seemed to be staring at a certain part of Corrin's body. 

She growls at the tactician. She turns to her frightened brother. "Don't worry Corrin. Would you like to dance with me instead? It would be better than letting some pervert dance with you." Kamui offers her hand and gives Corrin a warm smile.

"Okay sister." Corrin hesitantly shakes his head. He was worried. Garon had ordered him to dance with a more “powerful man”. Kamui was not going to allow that. She knew what some of these men were capable of, and she was not going to let her brother become a victim.

Corrin hugged his sister tightly during the dance. Kamui’s smile turns into a cocky smirk when she looked around and saw the angry looks those men had. Seeing Iago’s cracked expression was the greatest gift for the silver haired girl.

Corrin’s movement was awkward and he stepped on Kamui’s foot a couple of times, but she guided him through slowly. The smile on Corrin’s face made Kamui's heart melt. He leaned into her chest for a tender embrace after the dance was done. 

"Thank you sister! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Corrin smiles. "You're…just like the prince in my fairy tales…I love it…I love it a lot."

_ Flashback end _

* * *

“I realized that I was falling in love with Corrin. After that day, I promised myself to not let anyone lay their hands on Corrin. I swore to always protect him.” Kamui says. "…The funny thing about that incident is even though I was punished for chasing the suitors off, they ended up proving to be traitorous in Garon's eyes. I may hate Garon and Iago, but I proved to them how wicked I'm capable of being." She laughs bitterly to herself. "I followed Garon's saying for once…killing the seeds of rebellion before they have a chance to grow, and I knew why I embraced that idea. If they succeeded, they would have gone after Corrin…and I had decided from that day onward that there was nothing standing in the way from protecting him. He was my light in the deepest darkness of Nohr. Corrin just made everything worthwhile…"

Bayonetta nods. "I see..." It was taking her a lot of time to register the entire story.

"Things only got worse. I abandoned my family of Nohr and ran across the border for my brother after Garon sent him out on a mission. He did it out of spite because I didn’t want to kill a Hoshidian in front of Corrin. I didn’t want my brother to witness me kill someone in cold blood. He almost died, luckily I was able to save him with the help of my Hoshidan family. Soon then, our mother was killed. There was war between the Kingdom of Hoshido and Nohr. Corrin and I refused to join a side and we ran away with Azura and our maid Felicia. We've fought through many battles to have everyone come together and make peace with each other. Corrin and I saw our mother get revived. However, she was getting influenced by some evil...and we had to kill her again.” Kamui tried her best to hold in her tears.

Bayonetta turned away from Kamui. She held her in frustration. "This is way more than I bargained more when I got chosen to be here.” She groans. She turns to Kamui. “Why are you out here anyway?"

"...Corrin denied my feelings. His heart is reserved for you." Kamui looks down. "I hate to admit that you won…but you're the person my brother chose to fall in love with."

Bayonetta shook her head. She was hearing it from the delusional princess now, she was supposed to be the last person to admit Corrin loved her. "…Now I hate how things have to be this way…"

Kamui looks back up at the Umbran Witch. "Hmm? What are you talking about?" She questions.

"Your brother made a deal with his siblings that if he beats me in a battle, he gets to stay here." Bayonetta explains.

"W-What!? Y-You're going to fight Corrin?! Why are you doing this?"

"I had no choice. It was to fight Corrin or refuse and be a coward. Let me tell you something…I won't be looked at as a coward. I'm going to fight Corrin and I won't be holding back. It's nothing personal." Bayonetta walked away from Kamui. She stops for a moment and looks back at her. "I think you should come watch."

"W-Why would I-"

"You're not mentally well to be alone. There's no telling when those demons will attack you again. It's better to be around others so people can watch over you. I'll see you there." Bayonetta makes her way back to the mansion.

"Corrin. I'm so sorry." Kamui let a tear fall down her eyes. She felt all hope was lost within herself.

* * *

Corrin is in his room crying on his bed. He wasn't thinking straight when he made the challenge to defeat Bayonetta. He didn't know any other way to convince his siblings. Corrin thought he made a terrible mistake. He couldn't beat Bayonetta. She was way too strong for him. He gave up any hope of staying at the mansion. Cloud slowly opens the door and sees Corrin crying on his bed.

"Hey Corrin, is everything alright? It's time for you to head to the battlefield." Cloud says.

"C-Cloud. I-I can't go out there! Cere is going to beat me. Then I won't be able to stay here with you and everyone else!"

"Corrin, calm down, or you'll-"

"What have I done?! It was stupid of me to think that I could beat Cere!" I should just give up and go home." Corrin's sobbing got progressively louder to the point Cloud felt like he would need to cover his ears.

Cloud felt bad for the Nohrian Prince. He walks up to Corrin and sits next to him on his bed. "No. You shouldn't do that. Listen Corrin, I know how great of a fighter you really are. You've managed to come close with some of the top fighters here. Bayonetta has told me that you were the only one to go even with her. That's pretty impressive. That should be enough to tell you that you have the ability to do it." Cloud cleared his voice realizing that Corrin was only now paying attention to him. "You shouldn't give up now! You should let your ambition of wanting to stay here encourage you to win! I believe you can Corrin."

Corrin wiped his eyes. "R-Really Cloud?"

"Yes I do.” Cloud turns away and scratches his head. “I know I...struggle with trying to comfort anybody. You and I have been good friends since I met you. You have a really kind heart Corrin. So come on, now it's not the time to cry. You want to stay here with me and Bayonetta? You have to fight for it."

Corrin sits up and hugs Cloud. The blonde swordsman thought his bones were going to break seeing as how Corrin failed to realize how strong he was. "Cloud…thank you so much. You're such an amazing friend. Your support really helps!"

Cloud chuckles nervously as he forced Corrin to stop hugging him. The last thing he wanted was to die from a half-Manakete hugging him and not realizing his own strength. "Are you ready to go out there?"

Corrin nods his head. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Alright then. Let's go. You got a battle to win."

Cloud and Corrin head out of the room and walk to the battlefield.

* * *

Bayonetta is waiting for Corrin to enter the battlefield. Bayonetta looked up at the audience to see every Smasher was there ready to watch the battle. Bayonetta sees Corrin siblings who were also ready to watch the battle, especially at her. She sighs to herself. 

Azura comes up behind Bayonetta. "You seemed troubled Bayonetta. Are you nervous?" She asked.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be up there watching with your family?"

"I came here to make sure of something. I know my family is troubling you. We just want what's best for Corrin. Are you prepared to fight Corrin?"

"Yes. I am."

"I must ask before you go. How do you feel about Corrin? The question was probably much harder to answer when the other siblings were around. Now that we're alone, maybe you can be a little more honest."

Bayonetta glares at the songstress as a response. Why did she need to put her on the spot now before the fight? Did she want her to mess up in combat and then get humiliated out there? There was no way she would admit it that easily…would she?

"Do you really want to know what I think?" Bayonetta asks in a threatening tone. "Are you prepared to hear what I have to say?"

"Whether it be good or bad, I won’t judge you either way. I just want to know the truth from you.” Azura reassured her.

Azura did not seem to care how Bayonetta was in denial of her own feelings, but out of all the siblings, she seemed the most reasonable…

Bayonetta sighs in defeat as she finally confesses. "Okay, I admit that I do have some strong feelings for Corrin. Ever since our first encounter, he's been nothing but kind to me. Corrin was the only one who defended me when everyone else hated me. He's a really good person. I care for Corrin deeply."

Azura smiles at the response. Bayonetta was still being prideful. She wasn't an emotional person. Having Bayonetta admit that she fell for Corrin's kindness just made Azura's heart feel at ease. "I see. You're not the cruel person that Camila made you out to be. You do have a heart. I know this must be hard for you as it is for Corrin. You'll be fighting at your full potential I presume?"

"Always. There's no love on the battlefield."

"I understand. I wish you two the best of luck. We will be watching." Azura walks away from Bayonetta to go watch with her family.

Corrin and Bayonetta both entered the battlefield. There was a feeling of intensity around the arena.

"You think Corrin is capable of fighting someone as strong as Bayonetta?" Xander asks Ryoma.

"I have my doubts, but we shall see."

**3! 2! 1! GO!**

Corrin charges up a Dragon Fang Shot and shoots it at Bayonetta. Bayonetta jumps over the blast and dive kicks at Corrin. Corrin dodges it and swings his sword down by Bayonetta's feet, sending her upwards when one would think that he was trying to trip her. Corrin starts juggling Bayonetta with sword swings eventually causing Bayonetta to activate Bats Within to get her way out of Yato's range.

Bayonetta hits Corrin with a three kick combo sending him in the air and hits him one aerial kick. Bayonetta tries to hit Corrin with Witch Twist, but he quickly gets out of the attack and lands on the ground. Bayonetta hits Corrin with a dive kick sending him at a very far angle.

Bayonetta shoots Corrin with her guns juggling him in the air. Bayonetta dashes at Corrin to punch him, but Corrin quickly activates Counter Surge and sends Bayonetta flying. As Bayonetta fell back down to the ground, she ended up making a simple mistake of air dodging into the ground and ended up being hit by a Dragon Fang Shot that stunned her in place. Corrin quickly runs towards Bayonetta and slashes her, sending her into the air. Corrin kept juggling Bayonetta into the air and then used Dragon Ascent to take Bayonetta's first stock in a rather stylish manner.

Bayonetta respawns back before Corrin can land on the ground. Bayonetta grabs Corrin and slaps him across the face multiple times. Bayonetta kicks Corrin up in the air and juggles him with aerial kicks. Bayonetta fully connects Witch Twist, but the attack sends Corrin too far for her After Burner Kick to connect afterwards. The two fell back to the ground.

Bayonetta attempts to Heel Slide Kick the Nohrian prince, but Corrin shields the attack and grabs Bayonetta as a response. Corrin throws Bayonetta forward and stabs her with his lance. The dragon prince attempts to pursue his opponent, but Bayonetta hits him with a surprise sweep kick and punches Corrin while he is in the air. Bayonetta uses Madama Butterfly's fist to try and hit Corrin, but the silver haired prince quickly rolled away and only took damage from the bullets that the Umbra Witch shot after the attack.

Corrin pins Bayonetta down with Dragon Lunge and kicks the Umbra Witch away. Corrin then does a horizontal sword swing at Bayonetta. Bayonetta threw out a flurry of punches, but Corrin blocked them all. 

Corrin hit Bayonetta with a three sword slash combo sending her forward.  He goes running towards Bayonetta, The Umbran Witch throws out a Witch Time to try and catch Corrin. Corrin waits it out leaving Bayonetta wide open. Corrin jumps up and hits Bayonetta with a jump slash, sending her upwards. Corrin jumps into the air and traps Bayonetta with a Dragon Fang Shot again and then finishes it up with the bite. Bayonetta lost her second stock, the match was over.

Everyone is in shock. They didn't expect Corrin to have such a commanding victory over Bayonetta. Everyone in the audience stood up and cheered for Corrin. Corrin looked around the arena. He couldn't believe that he actually defeated Bayonetta. He was surprised with his own talent at that very moment.

"I...I won? I win!" Corrin smiled widely and raised his fist in the air. He was able to stay here in the Smash Mansion for good.

All the siblings looked on as their brother celebrated. They were all surprised at Corrin's skill, but they were impressed. Ryoma was the only one who felt uneasy about Corrin's win.

"What's the matter Ryoma?" Xander asks.

"This all seems too fishy. The witch was said to be the strongest fighter in the world, yet she lost dominantly to our brother. Seems like a fluke." The Hoshidian King spoke critically.

"Come now Ryoma. Corrin won his battle fair and square. So we must keep our promise and allow him to stay here."

Ryoma sighs. "You're right Xander. Corrin did win. I'm proud of his showing."

As Bayonetta got up from the floor, she looked on as Corrin jumped happily that he won his match. She smiled at the Nohrian Prince. At least he would be able to stay unless anyone accused her of sandbagging.

* * *

Night time had fallen. Corrin is outside of the mansion with his siblings who were preparing to leave.

"Well Corrin… a deal is a deal. You've defeated Bayonetta. So, you will be staying here and continue to participate in these tournaments. We are very proud of your skills brother." Xander smiles.

"Thanks Xander. It really means a lot. I'm going to miss you all. I promise to keep making you all proud." Corrin smiles back.

"That's good to hear. Farewell Corrin." Ryoma says.

All the siblings walked through the portal back to their own world. Once they were clearly gone, Bayonetta decided to sneak up on Corrin and congratulate him.

"Congratulations Corrin." She says casually.

Corrin jumps at the sound of the Umbran Witch’s voice. He turns to Bayonetta. "O-Oh...t-thank you…Cere. Y-You're not mad that I won?"

"How could I? You beat me convincingly, and you get to stay here. That's something to be happy about."

"Y-Yeah…Cere, do you think I can ask you something? You think we can go to the lake for privacy?"

"Sure, Corrin."

Bayonetta and Corrin traveled to the woods to go to the lake where they originally made up after their nasty fight.

The moon was shining bright on the lake. There were fireflies flying around the area. The sounds of nature echoed through the night. It was just Bayonetta and Corrin alone together.

"What did you want to talk about?" Bayonetta asks.

Corrin fidgeted a little. He was wondering if he had the right to ask. Bayonetta seemed to be in good spirits and asking this question might ruin her mood. Corrin wanted answers though to something that had been bugging him during the battle they had.

"It's about our battle. You were fighting a little differently than usual. Your dive kicks were sending me too far and you couldn't hit me with your flying kicks. You never went for Witch Twist a lot, and when you did I easily got out of hit. You were trying to go for grabs mostly. Was everything okay, Cere?"

"I guess you can say I had a "personal meeting" with Master Hand. There had to be a few changes involving me, so some of my powers had to be limited." The Umbran Witch explains. “It’s to keep those crybaby spectators from complaining. I’m just getting used to it that’s all. Don’t worry, I won’t let it stop me.”

Corrin pouts. "What?! Well that's not fair! I thought you were going to be at your strongest! I didn't know your powers had to be nerfed! Aww man! It doesn't even feel like I won now! Why did Master Hand have to d-"

Corrin was interrupted by Bayonetta's finger on his lip. Corrin started to blush.

"You talk too much darling." Bayonetta smirked as she leaned in to kiss Corrin on the lips. Again, he froze in place at the sudden action. He wanted to close his eyes and let her do what she wanted, but he felt something wasn't right. As a result, Corrin turns his face away from the older woman.

"C-Cere no. Stop…we can't."

"Why not?"

"What about that guy from earlier? Don't you like him more? I saw how he was flirting with you. I thought you liked him. Why are you kissing me instead?"

Bayonetta groans. She knew Luka was going to cause more problems than he was worth when he was interacting with her. "Corrin, Luka and I are just friends. He always acts that way around me. I don't see Luka in that way. Corrin, I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else but you darling."

Corrin gasps as his expression changes to something that Bayonetta could not recognize. It confused her seeing him start to fidget again before murmuring something that was difficult to hear.

"…What did you say?"

Bayonetta shook her head in annoyance and blushes. "Don't make me say it twice, Corrin. You know how I am about these sorts of things."

"I know but…I want to hear it again…"

It was too much to ask for. Corrin knew this, but he couldn't help himself. The dragon prince couldn't help but give a small smile with how close Bayonetta was. He was starting to lean in closer to her awaiting another kiss from her. This small action was enough for Bayonetta to give into his demand just this once.

"The only one I want to kiss is you Corrin…nobody else." Bayonetta says shyly.

Corrin's heart began to beat as his eyes started to sparkle. Bayonetta had to look away mumbling at the adorable look the dragon prince was giving her. Corrin gives her a bear hug, causing her to groan at how he didn't seem to understand his own strength.

"C-Cere, y-you mean a whole lot to me. All the memories…good and bad I had here in this world were from spending time with you. E-Even if you hated me originally, I didn't care. I had a lot to think about after our fight. It made me realize that I couldn't slap a perfect image on you like a princess would a prince in fairy tales…"

_ “He’s so cliche, but so precious. I don’t mind.” Bayonetta smiles to herself. _

"After you saved me from Hades, it felt like my knight in shining armor came and protected me like in those fairytales. It's kind of shameful…to always expect someone to save me. I am capable of protecting myself, but sometimes I like the idea…because it gives me an indication if someone cares. Kamui did it a lot and I came to rely on her for it, but it got to the point where I felt like I needed to grow up and save myself. Then you saved me despite having no obligation to and I ended up…" Corrin started to trail off. He was rambling too much at this point. He needed to get to the point. "C-Cere...I...I love you. I’ve never felt this way with anyone before. I want to be by your side and protect you too. I don't want this relationship to be one-sided. I…I really…want to be with you…"

_ “You're too cute for your own good”. Bayonetta thought to herself. _ Her lips were placed upon Corrin's forehead causing him to giggle at sudden action. "Corrin…I do love you as well."

Corrin hummed, feeling Bayonetta's hand on his ear as she started to play with it. Corrin continued to let out a soft moan at how her perfect hand was making his entire body tremble. The dragon prince wasn't the strongest person and he knew this well, but Bayonetta was making his legs weak tonight.

"Since this is a fairytale, we should end with a happy ending." She continued as she pressed her lips against Corrin again. Corrin just shuts his eyes and kisses Bayonetta back. He slowly wraps his arms around her neck for some leverage. He didn't want a quick kiss like the other times. Corrin was expecting a longer, more fulfilling one. The Umbran Witch tasted as sweet as the lollipops she was usually found chewing on. It was going to start to become an addicting taste at this rate.

A Happy ending to Bayonetta meant something more than just a kiss. The two were alone at the lakeside and this was the perfect opportunity to have fun. However, she knew how Corrin was and she wanted to respect him for tonight. She was perfectly content with just making out with the young prince in her arms. They would need to head back to the mansion eventually before Kamui started throwing a fit where her brother went after he said good-bye. She couldn't even wish her siblings off due to fatigue and Corrin would have to go treat her soon. The two would also need to talk about boundaries and other things that couples needed to talk about. It was a hassle, but she knew very well that this had to be addressed for anything to continue. Corrin was still living in his fantasy world. For now, she was going to shower Corrin with her affection in a way that she never showered anyone before. She too was going to be living in the fairytale moment.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And with that, that is how the relationship between Bayonetta and Corrin came to be. This was the big fic for them to finally be together and become a couple. There was definitely a lot to fix here, it was SUPER messy when I originally uploaded.
> 
> The flashback and lore was mostly my idea with some help from GintaxAlvissforever (since she was playing Fates at that time). It's pretty obvious to everyone that Fates' story sucks and Corrin/Kamui are really boring and have little to no character. So I used this to go more into why my Corrin has this childlike mind and why he hasn't psychological matured and also explaining Kamui's incestuous feelings and overprotectiveness of Corrin. It was really fun making the back story for these two. I went the Revelations route because it's the golden route where everyone is happy.
> 
> The Smash battle was mostly a reference to the """nerf""" Bayonetta got during that time in Smash 4. Of course at the time, people didn't know the full extent of that nerf and thought she was bad. Boy...Was everyone fucking wrong. Then Bayonetta killed Smash 4, as everyone knows now at this point.
> 
> I'm more of a person who likes to tell stories through his characters. Now that I'm older and have a better understand of most of the cast, I do my best to write them as accurate as I can while adding my own spin to them.
> 
> Ever since this story, the rest is history. Bayonetta/Corrin is still my main ship and they're still growing strong to this day. They just have Cloud with them, but we'll get to that when I finish transferring everything.


End file.
